She was the new kid
by KawaiiSansanKian
Summary: okay there's this girl she hated by all the other girls in school one reason she caught his eye the most pouplar guy in school just read to find out who  .
1. the first encounter

She was the new kid; she was hated by all the girls in school. One reason she caught his eye. He was the most popular guy in the school. She walked into the class room. As she took a seat in the front row she felt that trouble was soon to arrive.

"Hello class today we have a new student her name is monoko hyuga, she's new so she'll need someone to show her around and volunteers?" the teacher asked

The class was so noisy then the class went dead quiet as he stood up.

"I guess I will." He said in a deep clod voice.

It scared the hell out of me he sent cold chills down my spine, goose bumps up my arms and leg. As I glanced over my shoulder he gave me one of the most terrifying cold dead looks it was like he was looking it to my soul my head sapped towards the front.

"Monoko can you answer this question 10x9+6?" the teacher asked me as he took a seat in his chair.

I got up and walked towards the board the smell of chalk hovered around the board, as I pick up a piece of chalk and started to write.

"The answer is 96…" I answered.

As I walked back to my seat there he was he had appeared in front of me I was so scared I fell to the ground soon I realized I had blacked out.

"SASUKE you need to stop scaring people!..." the teacher had shouted.

"What ever," Sasuke had said back to the teacher "she deserved it. "

"Sasuke report to the principal's office now!" teacher yelled across the room.

Soon after the incident I woke up in the recovery chambers. I woke up in a warm comfort bed.

"Huh where am I?" I exclaimed

"Dear your in the recovery chambers, you fell and bumped your head, are you okay?" the nice lady asked.

"Yeah I think," I replied "where is that boy the scared me?"

"Oh you mean Sasuke Uchiha?" the lady replied to my question.

"Sasuke hmmm… thanks but I have to get back to class!." I shouted as I took of running from the recovery chambers.


	2. there is drama in the air

As I left the recovery room the he was I was going to confront him about what he did but yet I was to nerves too. As I take a deep breath I release it. – Mind: okay you can do this monoko. - I take off walking towards him then suddenly I stop I can't move my feet are stuck to the ground.

"Why can't I move?" I yelled.

"You can't move because of me…" the guy had told me.

"Who are you?" I asked

"My name is Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru had said while making me walk towards him.

"And the jutsu your in is shadow hold." He added.

"Good work Shikamaru come this way you two."

My mind went blank as my body went numb also I could even more one finger. I was so scared for my life but I think he won't hurt me maybe. –monoko inner most deepest thoughts- as fear struck me I almost passes out but I could. As we meet face to face.

"Please don't hurt me Sasuke Uchiha…" I asked.

"I won't hurt you my dear monoko." He had spoken to me in that deep voice of his.

I hated the deep voice if I was able to move I would hit him now, but I'm stuck no movement at all it was like someone holding me and I could move. Then all of sudden here comes Naruto Uzumaki hailing ass to stop him.

"Naruto!..." I had shouted as he had punched Shikamaru Nara out.

Final I could move again with my fist suddenly balled up as I look down. There was blood dripping off of my hands then suddenly then there's was more blood then this reacts came over me to kill Sasuke Uchiha. There was this voice inside my head to just rip him to shreds. I spaced out for a second then Naruto appeared in front of me my face when bright red and I passed out.

"Oh man she just like hinata she always faints around me." He had exclaimed.

I soon felt this feeling that I never felt before like I was final loved and that someone cared for me. My eyes open up there he was looking down at me I was so nervous so then I screamed.

"Ahhhhh na…nar…naruto…" I had shouted.


	3. true love

"Yes monoko…?" he asked.

"Nothing…" as I looked down as I blushed.

There they were Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. They were rivals and ex friends they both had like a girl. But I didn't think I would be this bad. Then all of a sudden he stood in front of me and offered me his hand. There was no words to describe the way this man had looked one thing I could say is this his eyes had sparkled in the light. I thought to my self I was I love with him. As I take his hand he pulled me close to him. My heart was pound I was so struck I didn't know there was Naruto and Sasuke were fighting over this girl they keep yelling about.

The man had pulled me with him as we walked I was glared at by the guys he hanged out with. I was so nervous I started to shake. He spoke the most sweeties word to me.

"There's no need to shake my beautiful girl." He had said to me as we walked.

"Okay." I had replied to him. My heart was beating so fast I think it skipped a beat.

As we walked down the hall Sasuke and Naruto jaws dropped. They had both said the same words.

"We lost her to him…" they both had spoken in sadness.

As we walked down the hall way then to a class room. My eyes got huge I was so afraid of what would happen as I had looked at him he pulled me close to him, then he had wrapped me in his arm and held me not saying one word to me. As we stood there I thought to my self. –is this what love feels like?- I felt his heart beat it matched mine I had spoken to him and started to blush.

"Why are you doing this?" I had asked.

As he released me and looked straight into my eyes then leaned forward as if he was about to kiss me. I quickly reacted and stuck my book in front of me. He kissed my biology book then he gave me a funny look after he had realized that it wasn't me whom he had kissed.

"Why did you make me kiss your book?" he had asked in a clam voice as if he was about to cry.

"Because I was scared I've never felt this way towards a guy and I'm scared that I'm not good at kissing…" I had replied to him.

I wasn't about to tell him my secret. The secret is that I've never kissed a boy in my entire life and I was scared that I was not about try it with some one.


	4. mistake

This boy whom I would give my heart to and I was so scared of what he would say about it. I really do like him but there' some one who would stand in our way. And that person is my father. Soon his friends found us in the class room. They all glared at me and said.

"Deidara who is she?" the one with red hair asked.

"Non of your dam business." Deidara had yelled at him.

Then the one with orange hair and piercings walked up to us and look at me once the spoke to Deidara.

"You have two choices stay and be with her or leave the akatsuki." He had exclaimed.

"No you can't do that Pain that's not fair!" Deidara had shouted at him as he grabbed my shoulder and started to squeeze.

"Dei go with them please I don't want you to get demoted from the akatsuki please deidei-kun…" I had said as I had pushed away from him.

I walked out of the room and started to cry. Then I was soon confronted by this girl she had wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug. As I looked at the girl she wipes my tears way. I had started to speak to her.

"Who are you?" I had asked.

The girl had let go of me and stood up.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka!" she had replied to my question.

"And you are?" Ino had asked me.

"I'm monoko hyuga Hinata's and Neji's cousin." I had replied to her.

As I started to stand up I was soon greeted by the boys Naruto and Sasuke arrived at my side. They both glared at each other and then looked down at me. My eyes got huge as if I knew what they were going to ask me. My lips moved but no words came out. They both gave me a weird look then they grabbed my hand.

"Monoko will you do me the honor and be my girlfriend?" Naruto had asked.

"NO MONOKO IS MY GRILFRIEND!" Sasuke had yelled at Naruto.

I soon was greeted again by my cousin Neji you think the boys were annoying wait until you see Neji jump in and talk. All three of them were fighting over me Neji started to yell then soon they all were yelling. I started to crawl away from them as I crawled I bumped in to some ones legs. I stop in shock and thought to my self.


	5. the problem

As I stopped there he was he looked down upon me my whole life. I really wish he wouldn't do that I wish I was equal to him. But he still looks down upon me as if I was a shame to the family that we were in. as I slowly look up there he was still looking down upon me. He suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me up I let out a soft whimper but I made sure he did not hear it. He started to yell.

"What do you think your doing with them there worthless yet you spend you time with them why?" he yelled at me as if I was paying attend to him.

"Huh?' I replied.

He got so angry he through me into the locker and grabbed my neck. I couldn't breath I started to dig my nails into his skin, but nothing worked. As I started to lose my breath my eyes were starting to close then soon I see him. He had grabbed Neji's arm and trough him into the brick wall I had blacked out from losing my breath. Soon after I felt like I was being carried by someone. My eyes slowly opened and there he was he look at me and softly smiled. Then he had asked me a question.

"Are you okay my dear?" he softly asked.

"Yes I'm fine," I had replied "now can you please put me down?"

His face went blank as he looked over the room. He looked straight at him. It was the oldest Uchiha brother. His grip started to get tighter as he had watched him walk are direct. He had put me down and then there was red chakra that had appeared around him. My eyes had gotten huge then he appeared in front of me. He spoke a few words before.

"Monoko Hyuga will you…" he had said.

"What?" I had asked as I took a step back.

He took another step forward then some how grabbed my from behind he grabbed my waist and picked me up. I started to move around kicking and screaming then hitting. His eyes turned red as blood. I knew that sharingan eye it was Mangekyō I was terrified that I would die but I couldn't I was not allowed to my father would kill me if I got defeated. The voice came back once more so I listen to it. It said: - kill him and I will help you -. This power over come me that I couldn't control this chakra I felt was intents I liked it. It felt so good so this voice lend me it's power I was able to kill and destroy anyone whom got in my way. This flow of sky blue chakra surrounded me. It was like the cloak that surrounds Naruto. And it still felt so good I had felt it's was the ten tails jinchuuriki. I had two choices to pick. 1. Is to listen to the voice and it will grant my every wish or 2. Stop this madness and for get the voice and fight on my own. I started to speak in this demonic voice.


End file.
